Marriage's Letter
by froideur de higanbana
Summary: "Kau jadi perempuan milikku sekarang!" Alice meraih tangan kanan Gilbert dan memasangkan cincin kawin di jarinya. GilAlice, twoshots. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah fanfic pendek yang sudah ada draftnya sejak dulu. Fanfic ini mengambil setting satu tahun sebelum 'Prolouge of Epilouge'.

.

Marriage's Letter

by Higanbana Rin Lidde~2010

Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki

Romance/Humor. T

Warning! OOC, AU, Gajeness, Abalism, Twoshots, don't like don't read.

.

"Gilbert Nightray! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur?" Elliot menggebrak pintu kamar Gilbert dengan tampang sebal. Kekesalan Elliot bertambah saat melihat kakak laki-lakinya itu cuma duduk meringkuk di atas kasur sambil menutup kepalanya dengan selimut.

"Aku akan menikah… Aku akan menikah…" gumamnya. Semakin sering dia mengucapkannya, badannya semakin bergetar.

"Orang bodoh macam apa yang fobia dengan pernikahannya sendiri!"

"Elliot! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku! Bayangkan saja, aku akan mengucap janji di depan banyak orang, mencium wanita itu di depan banyak orang, argh! Membayangkannya saja aku sudah merinding!"

Elliot mendesah sambil berjalan mendekati Gilbert, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Bodoh," ucapnya. "Kau seharusnya membusungkan dadamu! Kau bahkan mendahului Ernest dan Claude, Gilbert. Yah, lupakan saja aku dan Vincent, kami kan lebih muda darimu…" kata Elliot.

"Elli…" Gilbert menatap mata biru adiknya.

"Kau, bisa juga bicara lembut,"

Dan saudara-saudara, urat kesabaran Elliot Nightray untuk hari ini sudah putus karena satu orang.

"Gilbert! Jangan membuatku makin marah! Cepat mandi dan bersiap! Dua jam lagi kau harus menikah!" perintahnya.

.

"Alyss! Kau tega!" Alice menangis meraung-raung sambil menggigit bonekanya.

"Alice! Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil!" Alyss menarik-narik ujung baju Alice. Alice tetap bersikeras tidak mau beranjak dari kasur.

"Habisnya, kau tega! Aku kan mau menikah hari ini! Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak memberikan apresiasi dan dukungan lahiriah kepadaku, hah?"

Alice berkeringat dingin, "Kau mengerti arti 'apresiasi' dan 'lahiriah', Alice?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Memang artinya apa? Aku cuma sering mendengar itu…" kata Alice.

Dan Alyss ragu saudara kembarnya ini akan mengucapkan kata 'Ya, aku bersedia' dan malah berkata 'Ya, aku mau daging'.

"Alice, terakhir kali kau mencoba gaunmu, aku sudah cukup kesulitan mengancingnya. Hari ini, kau tidak boleh makan daging sampai pernikahanmu selesai!" kata Alyss.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa daging!" erang Alice.

"Lalu nanti kalau kau kelaparan, apa kau akan memakan daging suamimu, hah?"

"Uh…" Alice mengalihkan matanya, "Melihat dari mukanya, sepertinya dagingnya alot," kata Alice.

Alyss berdecak heran, dia tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa rumah tangga Alice dan suaminya nanti. Tapi, Alyss tidak menyadari bahwa nantinya, anak pertamanya dengan Jack akan lahir ketika anak Alice berusia tiga bulan. Ya, dengan kata lain, kerja sama Alice dan suaminya lebih baik daripada dia dan suaminya, kan? Padahal kalau dihitung-hitung, Alyss sudah terlebih dahulu menikah, tepat dua minggu setelah Lotti bercerai. Dunia memang kejam, saudara-saudara.

"Hey, Alice. Kau akan menjadi pengantin hari ini…" kata Alyss sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut panjang Alice.

"Aku takut, Alyss…" desah Alice.

"Kau takut dia bukan pria yang cocok untukmu?" tebak Alyss. Alice menggeleng.

"Aku takut di resepsi pernikahanku tidak ada menu daging dan steak,"

"Alice! Berhenti memikirkan makanan atau aku benar-benar akan membatalkan menu daging dan steak di resepsimu!" ancamnya.

"Maam, yes, maam!" Alice dengan cepat bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Namun, begitu dia sudah mau membuka pintu kamar mandi, Alice menoleh ke arah Alyss.

"Kau… Memesan daging?"

Alyss tersentak, mukanya memerah. Dengan cepat dia memalingkan mukanya, "Tentu saja, itu hadiah yang akan kuberikan jika kau tidak mengacaukan pernikahanmu,"

Alice tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Alyss…"

.

Kediaman Baskerville. Tim Sukses pengantin Wanita.

"Jack…" panggil Oz.

"Apa?" Jack tidak mengalihkan matanya dari cermin besar yang ada di ruang ganti tersebut. Tinggal mengikat dasi kupu-kupu, memasang jas tuxedo, dan memastikan kalau dia memakai kaus kaki, lalu selesai.

"Apa menurutmu ini akan berjalan lancar?" tanyanya.

"Pernikahan Alice dan Gilbert?"

"Bukan, ini soal diriku dan bagianku dalam pernikahan ini. Aku khawatir tidak bisa mengerjakannya dengan lancar," kata Oz sambil mendesah. Bukan karena apa, masalahnya dari tadi dia tidak bisa mengikat dasi. Ya, salah satu bakat yang dimiliki Oz Vessalius adalah, tidak bisa mengikat dasi.

"Kau tidak perlu menghkawatirkannya…" kata Jack sambil memasangkan dasi di leher Oz.

"Tapi, Jack…"

"Oz, tugasmu hanya menyerahkan kotak cincin setelah mereka berdua mengucapkan janji! Jangan panik!"

.

Kediaman Nightray. Tim Sukses pengantin Pria.

"Dan… yak! Gilbert Nightray siap bertarung!" Vincent akhirnya selesai juga membantu Gilbert bersiap-siap dengan pakaiannya. Kali ini, untuk yang pertama dan yang terakhir kali dalam hidupnya, Gilbert mengenakan setelan yang benar-benar putih seutuhnya. Yang hitam dari dirinya hanyalah rambutnya, kancing jas, resleting celana, dan mawar berawan hitam yang disematkan di dadaknya—kata Vincent, agar Gilbert tidak kehilangan ciri khasnya-. Gilbert memandangi dirinya di cermin dengan tatapan gusar.

"Vincent, ganti warna…" katanya.

"Hah?"

"Kenapa sih semua pernikahan itu memakai baju berwarna PUTIH?" protesnya.

Vincent memukul perut Gilbert pelan, "Gil! Jangan beralasan macam-macam!" ujarnya.

"Aku bukannya beralasan! Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa tahan dengan warna putih!" kata Gilbert. Mukanya pucat. Baiklah, kita vonis Gilbert sekarang mengidap fobia akut yang tidak bisa disembuhkan bahkan dengan bantuan orang pintar seperti dukun.

"Gil…" Vincent menatap kedua bola mata emas milik kakaknya itu.

"Kenapa kau menikahi Alice?" tanyanya.

"Uh…" Gilbert nampak berfikir, "Intuisi?" jawabnya.

Vincent menjentikkan jarinya, "Yak! Itu! Ketika kau meminangnya, kau tidak berfikir, kan? Kau hanya mengikuti intusimu, bahwa dia, Alice, gadis menyebalkan yang selalu berkelahi denganmu dulu adalah orang yang kau cintai dan kau yakini menjadi pendamping hidupmu!"

Gilbert mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Maksudnya, kau tidak perlu khawatir soal pernikahan ini, Gilbert. Jalani saja, menurut intuisimu. Kau sudah dituntun untuk menemukan pasangan hidupmu, dan sekarang kau dituntun untuk menjadikan dia pasanganmu yang seutuhnya…" kata Vincent sambil berkedip dan memamerkan jempolnya.

"Vincent, berapa lama kau menyusun kata-kata bijak begitu?"

"Sekitar satu hari,"

.

"Kau cantik, Alice…" Alyss tersenyum sambil memandangi Alice yang berputar-putar di depan cermin sambil memainkan gaun putihnya. Rambutnya disanggul, namun dua kepangan kecilnya tetap dibiarkan menjuntai, tudung putih yang dihiasi bunga mawar berwana putih yang mekar, seperti bagian bawah gaun Alice. Corsage bewarna merah Lycoris tersemat di dadanya. Ternyata pikiran Alyss dan Vincent sama, putih hanya formalitas, dua orang ini harus tetap memamerkan identitas diri mereka lewat warna yang mencolok di pakaian mereka.

"Untung saja kita memilih Sharon sebagai desainer, dan tidak memesan di butik, karena biayanya akan sangat mahal…" kata Alyss.

"Sharon benar-benar berbakat. Lihat, dia bahkan menambahkan busa di bagian dada!" kata Alice girang. Alyss keringat dingin, dia melirik miliknya, lalu melihat Alice, terlihat sama. Oh, syukurlah, punyaku lebih besar, pikir Alyss.

"Alyss, kau melupakan ini," seseorang membuka pintu sambil membawa buket bunga. Seorang perempuan berambut abu kebiruan dengan gaun berwarna biru langit. Rambutnya dijepit dengan sebuah jepit berbentuk sayap berwarna senada dengan gaunnya.

"Ah, aku hampir melupakannya…" Alyss menepuk dahinya. Echo menyerahkan buket bunga itu pada Alyss, dan Alyss menyerahkannya pada Alice.

"Jangan mengacau," kata Alyss sambil tersenyum jahil. Alice merampas buket bunga itu seraya menyeringan puas, "Kau pikir siapa aku?"

Alyss tertawa, "Baiklah, Alice. Aku akan bersiap-siap juga. Pendamping pengantin juga butuh sentuhan istimewa," Alice mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

.

'Hooooeeeeek,' terdengar suara pilu nan nista dari kamar mandi. Claude yang sudah siap hanya duduk tenang sambil membaca koran.

"Yang ke berapa kali?" tanyanya pada Vanessa.

"Dua puluh, atau lebih?" katanya sambil mengangkat bahunya, tidak yakin.

"Apa dia bisa ya? Menuntaskan hari ini?" kata Ernest. Suara Gilbert yang muntah-muntah di kamar mandi masih terdengar.

"Salahmu mengadakan pesta bujangan, Ernest!" kata Elliot.

"Bukan salahku! Salahkan Break yang memaksanya minum sampai delapan botol! Hey, aku juga tidak mengira Gilbert akan minum sebanyak itu…" kata Ernest membela diri.

"Tapi tetap saja kau bersalah, Ernest" kata Vincent.

"Gilbert… Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" pikir Vanessa.

"Apa perlu kita datangkan mentalis untuk memberikan sugesti padanya?" tawar Claude.

"Tidak usah, waktunya tidak sempat. 30 menit lagi, pernikahan akan dimulai," kata Elliot sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di jam tangannya.

.

TBC

.

Seperti yang diminta, saya bikin GilAlice. Ini adalah fanfic tentang pernikahan mereka berdua. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? :3

Yasud, review?

xoxo

Rin


	2. Chapter 2

**Kediaman Baskerville.**

Alice duduk melamun sambil menatap sebal pada jam dinding. Entah karena depresi atau bagaimana, sepertinya kini Alice sedang mencari-cari korban pelampiasan amarahnya. Sebenarnya bukan marah, dia lapar.

"Hh… Kira-kira hari ini berhasil tidak, ya? Aku ingin makan daging…" Alice mendesah pelan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Tok! Tok! Suara ketukan pintu membuat Alice tersadar.

"Alice!" Oz membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan wajah sumringah. Di sebelahnya, berdiri Echo yang sedang memegang jas Oz.

"Sudah waktunya kita berangkat," kata Echo.

"Oh… Iya, baiklah…" Alice bangkit dari kursi dan mengangkat gaunnya—kelewat tinggi- hingga kakinya kelihatan. Alice nampak sedikit kewalahan dengan high heels tujuh sentimeter. Wajar, biasanya Alice hanya memakai sendal jepit, sepatu kets, atau boots dengan sol rendah, dan kali ini Alice harus memakai high heels dengan alasan tidak manusiawi; agar sedikit mengimbangi tinggi mempelai pria.

"Eits! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Oz menunjuk kaki Alice.

"Hah? Kalau tidak diangkat, aku tidak bisa berjalan, Oz…" kata Alice sambil memandangi gaunnya.

"Apa nanti kau juga akan mengangkat gaun sampai ke mimbar, hah?" tanya Echo. Alice mengangguk.

Sungguh, seharusnya Alice disuruh mengenakan jas dan celana saja.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria berambut raven dengan dua iris violet datang.

"Hei, sedang apa kalian berlama-lama? Mobilnya sudah siap," kata Glen. Oz dan Echo tidak menjawab, mereka hanya menunjuk Alice yang masih dalam pose seperti tadi; mengangkat gaunnya dengan jarak antara kedua kakinya yang lebar.

"OH, NO!"

"Berlebihan!" protes Alice.

Glen buru-buru menghampiri Alice. "Alice! Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini! Biarkan saja gaunmu, tidak usah diangkat segala…" kata Glen.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berjalan, Glen!"

"Jadi kau pincang?"

"Bukan! Maksudku, dengan gaun yang berat, dan high heels, aku akan kesulitan berjalan. Kenapa tidak pakai sendal biasa saja, sih?" Alice mendengus sebal.

Glen menghela nafas berat, keponakannya yang satu ini memang memiliki sedikit masalah dengan 'kewanitaan'.

"Glen, kau kan yang menggantikan ayah Alice, kalian jalan saja dari sini sampai ke mobil, sekalian latihan," usul Oz. Glen mengangguk setuju, dia menggandeng Alice, dan mereka berdua berjalan bersama-sama, meninggalkan Oz dan Echo.

"Gaun pengantin cantik, ya…?" gumam Echo. Oz meliriknya sejenak, lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Se… Setelah ini, giliranmu yang memakai gaun pengantin…"

.

**Kediaman Nightray.**

"Ah…" Gilbert keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tampang pucat. Tubuhnya oleng, dan berkali-kali menabrak dinding. Sakit parah.

"Nah, keluar juga kau…" kata Elliot. Gilbert langsung duduk di hadapan Claude dan Ernest. Vanessa dan Vincent lalu duduk di sisi kiri Gilbert, sementara Elliot di sisi kanannya.

"Aku menyerah…" gumam Gilbert.

"Hah?"

"Aku batal menikah saja,"

3.

2.

1.

"APA?"

Dan sepertinya saudara-saudara, gendang telinga Gilbert Nightray akan pecah.

"Aku tidak mau menikah! Belum menikah saja aku sudah depresi begini, apalagi kalau sudah menikah?"

"Yang membuatnya menjadi rumit itu dirimu sendiri, Gil!" kata Vanessa.

"Gilbert! Biaya pernikahanmu lebih mahal dari biaya operasi kelamin!" tambah Elliot.

"Jangan jadi pengecut, Gilbert! Kau punya wanita yang kini menunggumu di pelaminan!" kata Ernest.

"Hh… Keluarga Nightray merugi sekitar delapan ratus juta…" Claude memandangi kalkulatornya.

"Kau ini malah melakukan hal tidak penting, Claude!" kata Elliot sambil merampas kalkulator milik Claude.

"Kembali ke topik!" kata Vincent. Dia lalu memandang kakak laki-lakinya, Gilbert.

"Gil, kenapa kau menyerah, hah? 15 menit lagi pernikahanmu akan dimulai!" kata Vincent.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau menikah!" Gilbert menangis meraung-raung. Yang lain hanya bisa berkeringat dingin

"Apa boleh buat…" Vincent menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kami akan berangkat duluan, kau susul kami jika kau sudah bisa berfikir jernih, dan dewasa…" kata Vincent sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Yang lain pun mengikuti, meninggalkan Gilbert sendirian.

.

"Tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Gilbert, Vince?" tanya Elliot. Dia duduk di kursi penumpang depan, sementara Vincent menyetir di sampingnya.

"Tidak masalah…" kata Vincent. "Dia sudah nekat memilih Alice, kenapa dia tidak bisa nekat menikahinya?"

.

Akhirnya, keluarga Nightray—minus ayah mereka- sampai di tempat tujuan. Mereka lalu disambut oleh Jack dan Oz, lalu bersama-sama menuju ruang tunggu.

Dan disana…

"APA?" Alice membelak kaget.

"Begitulah," Vincent mengelap mukanya yang basah. "Dia akan datang terlambat, atau tidak datang sama sekali,"

"Grr… Dasar rumput laut! Aku sudah capek-capek mengenakan gaun bodoh begini dia malah tidak datang?" Alice langsung marah-marah mendengar Gilbert mau membatalkan perkawinan.

"Alice, sabar…" kata Alyss.

"Kalau dia tidak jadi datang! Tidak akan ada resepsi! Dan tidak akan ada daging!" kata Alice.

"Alice!" Alyss mencengkeram bahu Alice. "Berhenti memikirkan makanan…"desisnya.

Alice mendesah pelan sambil mengalihkan matanya, "Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk ini, Alyss…" kata Alice.

"Maafkan kakakku yang bodoh itu, Alice…" kata Elliot.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah bosan memukul kepalanya karena kesal dengan kebodohannya," kata Alice sambil tertawa hambar.

"Tapi…"

"Hn?"

"Kalau dia tidak jadi datang, aku akan menikah dengan Vincent saja," kata Alice merajuk.

3.

2.

1.

"SEMUA! CEPAT SERET GILBERT KE SINI! HIDUP ATAU MATI!" perintah Vincent.

.

"Gilbert, kenapa kau memilih Alice?" gumam Gilbert pada dirinya sendiri.

Apa karena badan pendeknya? Kerakusannya? Sikap anehnya? Apa karena dia tukang perintah? Blak-blakan? Kasar? Kenapa?

Gilbert berfikir keras, mencari alasan agar dirinya bisa membertahankan pernikahan ini dan tidak membuat keluarganya rugi 800 juta.

Intuisi? Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Vincent. Ya, Gilbert. Kau memang sudah diatas normal. Dari sekian banyak pria di dunia, Tuhan memasangkan perempuan itu denganmu. Perempuan yang sedari dulu selalu bertengkar denganmu, namun sangat dekat denganmu.

Dan sekarang, perempuan itu sedang menunggumu.

"Baiklah!" Gilbert memantapkan dirinya. "Aku akan pergi!" ucapnya. Dia bergegas mengambil jasnya, dan langsung tancap gas ke tempat pernikahan.

Namun, Gilbert baru menyadari satu hal penting.

Dia kesana naik apa?

.

Pria itu menaiki motornya sambil bersiul-siul, menikmati suasana yang aman dan damai, sampai…

"HEY!" seorang pria berambut Raven tiba-tiba saja berlari ke arahnya dan menyetop motornya.

"Kau, tukang ojek!"

"Aku bukan tukang ojek! Aku mahasiswa!" pria itu membela diri.

"Baiklah, mahasiswa yang bekerja sebagai tukang ojek! Antarkan aku ke tempat pernikahanku sekarang!"

"Hah?"

"Dengar! Aku akan menikah dalam lima menit! Dan kau harus mengantarkanku sampai ke sana! Perempuan yang akan kunikahi akan mencincangku jadi 13 bagian jika aku tidak jadi menikah dengannya!"

"Tapi aku bukan tukang ojek!" bantahnya.

"Tch, dasar keras kepala!" Gilbert mendorong mahasiswa malang itu dan langsung tancap gas dengan motor curiannya yang dicuri dengan cara yang tidak elit. Masalah tilang, itu urusan yang namanya tercantum di STNK.

.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu? Rebonding?" Vincent nampak syok melihat Gilbert yang baru saja sampai, meski menyerempet gerbang. Karena tidak menggunakan helm, rambut Gilbert langsung berdiri semua. Mungkin ini karma karena meminjam barang orang tanpa ijin.

"Cepat masuk! Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi!" kata Oz sambil melempar sisir.

"Hh… Sepertinya semua kekalutanku hilang di perjalanan," kata Gilbert sambil menghela nafas lega.

.

"Gil, tarik nafas yang dalam… Jangan dikeluarkan…" bisik Jack, memberikan sugesti. Oz langsung memukul kepala Jack pelan.

"Jangan macam-macam!" bentaknya. Dia beralih ke Gilbert.

"Gilbert,"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "Ya, Oz?"

Oz mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil memamerkan jempolnya, "Sebagai sahabatmu, aku sangat bangga! Dan merestui, tentunya…"

Gilbert tersenyum, sebagai pengganti ucapan terima kasih. Dan sepuluh detik kemudian, seluruh tamu undangan langsung berdiri, begitu pintu gereja terbuka. Mempersilahkan dua orang itu masuk ke dalam, melewati karpet merah, menuju mimbar dimana Gilbert berdiri bersama Pendeta.

"Alice…" gumam Gilbert kagum. Alice, yang tidak pernah memakai rok seumur hidupnya, yang hobi ikut tawuran, maniak daging, dan lain-lain yang terlalu menyedihkan untuk disebutkan, bisa memakai gaun, bisa memakai make up, dan bisa berjalan pelan-pelan. Gilbert tidak menyadari bahwa Alice begitu tersiksa dengan pakaiannya sekarang. Pria disampingnya pun tidak kalah rupawan, Glen Baskerville, dengan bangga mendampingi keponakannya. Sesekali dia melemparkan death glare pada Gilbert, Gilbert hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arah Glen. Pembicaraan mereka bisa ditafsirkan oleh orang seperti ini :

"Sampai kau menyakiti keponakanku, kau akan kujadikan dendeng!"

"Tenang saja, aku akan membuatnya sangat nyaman di malam basah kami,"

Nyatanya, pembicaraan mereka adalah :

"Nightray! Baskerville mengeluarkan biaya satu milyar untuk ini! Harusnya kalian yang lebih banyak berkorban!"

"Salah sendiri jadi keluarga terkaya di negara ini,"

Dan sedikit lagi, Alice akan sampai ke mimbar. Namun…

Flap! Alice tersandung, dan jatuh ke depan. Seisi Gereja sudah panik, namun Gilbert dengan sigap menangkap Alice, dan kemudian karena Alice menarik tangannya, posisi Gilbert yang tadinya ada di sebelah kiri pendeta, malah kini berada di sebelah kanan pendeta.

"Hey, kau cantik juga," puji Gilbert.

"Kepalamu tetap seperti rumput laut,"

"Dan kau seperti kelinci nakal yang tersandung saat mencoba menjadi angsa yang anggun," kata Gilbert.

"Kau mau berbalik?" tanya Gilbert. Alice menyeringai.

"Kenapa tidak kita biarkan seperti ini saja?" Alice melirik ke arah Pendeta. "Kurasa dia tidak keberatan,"

"Lagipula kau lebih cocok jadi ayah rumah tangga," Alice tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak akan terjadi, Alice!"

"Tapi aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini,"

"Kau akan membayarnya nanti, Alice…" kata Gilbert sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Jangan silahkan aku jika kau kewalahan nanti," Alice membenarkan posisinya, dan mereka berdua berdiri dengan sikap sempurna.

"Sebelumnya, ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?" tanya si Pendeta. Sebagian berkata 'tidak ada', dan sebagiannya lagi hanya menggeleng. Tanda mereka menyetujui pernikahan ini.

"Err—Sepertinya posisi kalian tertukar," kata Pendeta.

"Lanjutkan saja," kata Gilbert dan Alice bersamaan. Pendeta memandangi pendamping pria dan wanita yang berdiri di kanan dan kiri mereka, semua mengangguk. Entah apakah mereka pasrah dengan kegilaan ini, atau mereka juga sebenarnya tidak normal seperti dua pengantin ini.

"Alice Baskerville, bersediakah kamu mendampingi Gilbert Nightray dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sedih maupun senang, dalam sakit maupun sehat, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Alice tersenyum puas sambil mengadah, memandang Gilbert. Dia menghela nafas yang dalam, "Aku bersedia,"

"Gilbert Nightray, bersediakah kamu mendampingi Alice Baskerville dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sedih maupun senang, dalam sakit maupun sehat, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku bersedia,"

"Dengan ini, kalian berdua resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Silahkan kalian berdua bertukar cincin,"

Oz maju ke dan menyerahkan kotak cincin berwarna merah pada Alice—yang notabene sekarang menjadi 'mempelai pria'-

"Selamat, ya… Mr. Nightray…" Oz tersenyum jahil ke arah Alice.

"Dan Mrs. Nightray…" katanya pada Gilbert.

"Berisik!"

Oz hanya terkekeh. Saat Alice mau membuka kotaknya, Gilbert langsung merampasnya.

"Aku duluan!" kata Gilbert.

"Aku yang mengucap janji duluan, berarti aku duluan!"

"Tapi aku pria-nya!"

Alice mendengus kesal, dia melepas tudung miliknya dan memasangkannya di kepala Gilbert. "Kau jadi perempuan milikku sekarang!" Alice meraih tangan kanan Gilbert dan memasangkan cincin kawin di jarinya.

Gilbert menarik pita di sanggul Alice, membuat rambutnya tergerai jatuh, "Tidak ada pengantin pria dengan rambut sepanjang ini!" katanya sambil meraih tangan Alice, dan memasangkan cincin kawin.

Sambil lalu, pernikahan ini begitu kacau. Bukan hanya karena author yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pernikahan, tapi karena dua orang ini sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dan hebatnya lagi, para tamu undangan hanya menikmati pernikahan langka yang menarik ini.

"Err—Pengantin pri… Pengantin wanita, silahkan mencium is.. Suamimu,"

Dan inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu, sesi ciuman.

Alice dan Gilbert mendekatkan wajah mereka masing-masing, di belakang, Glen sedikit was-was, karena dengan ini habislah sudah keponakannya yang berstatus perawan.

Dan…

"Hey," Alice berhenti.

"Bukannya kita sudah berjanji?" lanjut Gilbert.

"Kalau kita tidak akan berciuman di depan umum?"

"Demi menjaga image kita sebagai musuh abadi?"

Alice dan Gilbert batal berciuman. Semua terheran-heran. Alice dan Gilbert saling berpandangan, lalu tersenyum. Dan mereka berdua berlari meninggalkan mimbar, membuat suasana semakin ribut.

"Maaf semua! Sesi yang selanjutnya, kalian harus bayar!" Alice berkedip sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Silahkan langsung saja ke tempat resepsi!" tambah Gilbert.

Mereka berdua sudah mau lari, namun Alice teringat sesuatu.

"Cinderella meninggalkan sepatu kacanya!" Alice melepaskan high heels-nya dan melemparnya. Lalu dia melemparkan buket bunga miliknya tinggi-tinggi.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Glen terlihat paling panik saat mereka sudah benar-benar pergi.

"Tenang, mereka akan kembali di resepsi nanti, mereka cuma tidak mau orang melihat mereka berciuman," kata Alyss santai. Dia memandangi Echo yang ada di sampingnya yang memegang buket bunga mawar putih milik Alice. Alyss memandangi Jack, dan mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan.

"Alyss?" Echo nampak heran saat Alyss berdiri di belakangnya sambil memegangi pundaknya.

"Jack?" Oz mengerjap saat Jack tersenyum puas sambil memegang bahunya.

"Yak!" Alyss dan Jack mendorong Echo dan Oz bersamaan. Dan kini, mereka berdua berada di atas mimbar, bersama Pendeta yang belum beranjak dari sana. Para tamu kembali duduk, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Oz.

"Menurutmu?"

Mereka berdua berpandangan sejenak, memikirkan momen apa yang akan mereka buat?

.

Marriage's Letter

by Higanbana Rin Lidde~2010

Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki

Romance/Humor. T

Warning! OOC, AU, Gajeness, Abalism, Twoshots, don't like don't read.

.

Tamat

.

Malah tamat dengan OzEcho, menggantung pula…==a

Maaf kalau pernikahannya nggak jelas. Saya benar-benar nggak ngerti! Ini aja saya nanya-nanya dulu dengan teman-teman saya yang sudah pernah menghadiri pernikahan di Gereja. Kalau saya sih, ngertinya akad nikah doang. Tadinya mau pakai Akad Nikah saja, tapi saya kurang bisa merancang humornya. Maafkan saya kalau jadinya aneh begini. Silahkan lempari saya dengan duit untuk melampiaskan kekesalan anda.

JackAlyss, sudah. GilbertAlice, sudah. Tinggal pair yang mana lagi, ya? :3

Yasud, review?

Fujoshi rocks!

xoxo

Rin


End file.
